Timorem
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: One!Shot para reto temático de enero: "Spencer Reid". Foro "Rumbo a Quantico" • ¿Cuántas son las noches en las que despiertas azorado por una pesadilla, muchacho? Tienes miedo de las fantasías, de los recuerdos y de tu propia mente. Muchacho, temes despertar un día y descubrirte rodeado de paredes blancas, sabiendo que la vida que viviste no es real.


La serie _Mentes Criminales_ pertenece a su creador Jeff Davis y a la cadena que la emite. ¡Vamos! Si fuera mía sería un desastre.

* * *

><p><span>Pαrticipαnte del reto<span>: Temático de Enero «Spencer Reid», del Foro «Rumbo a Quantico».

Personαje: Dr. Spencer Reid.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 955, según Word.

* * *

><p>«No temas ni a la prisión, ni a la pobreza, ni a la muerte. Teme al miedo.»<p>

—Giacomo Leopardi.

* * *

><p><span>Timorem<span>

El pequeño genio se quitó los gruesos lentes, y esperó a que su madre lo terminara de arropar amorosamente con la manta estampada de coloridos cohetes espaciales.

—¿Me lees algo antes de dormir, mamá? —pidió.

—¿No es muy tarde ya, Spencer? —interpeló Diana Reid, consultando con la mirada el reloj de pared—. Mañana tienes escuela, hijo.

—Solo unas líneas. Por favor, _mami_. —En su voz había un ligerísimo tono suplicante. La mujer terminó por ceder ante la petición del niño, y se acercó al estante de libros.

—¿Isaac Asimov o Julio Berne? —preguntó, pasando los dedos por los lomos.

—Isaac Asimov está bien. _El Hombre Bicentenario_ —contestó Spencer.

La mujer dio con el libro, lo tomó, y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama junto a su hijo.

El chico sintió los párpados volvérseles pesados. Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido, arrullado por la suave voz de su madre que le narraba cuentos sobre el robot que añoraba ser humano.

_Son tantas las noches en que despiertas azorado por una pesadilla, muchacho._

—Cálmate, Reid. ¡Basta! ¡Sabes que no es real! ¡Un calmante, enfermera!

_Tienes miedo, muchacho. Tienes miedo…_

Spencer Reid despertó con un grito atorado en la garganta. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado al ritmo de su respiración.

Escudriñó a tientas en la mesita de noche el interruptor de la lámpara y la encendió, solo para descubrir a sus manos temblorosas y empapadas de sudor frío.

_Temes a la soledad, muchacho…_

Se sentó al borde de la cama y buscó en la quietud de su habitación repleta de libros, la tranquilidad para sosegar a su debocado corazón.

Sintió en la garganta seca la urgencia de beber agua para calmar su sed. La jarra de agua se hallaba vacía, por lo que se vio obligado a abandonar la seguridad de su cuarto en pos del vital líquido.

No había nadie más en el pequeño departamento; mientras se dirigía a la cocina encontró a las sombras de la noche alzarse demasiado perturbadoras, a la soledad demasiado oprimente y al silencio por demás inquietante.

Recordó a su madre, Diana, encerrada perpetuamente en la soledad de la fantasía, ajena a la realidad que la rodeaba y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

_Temes a la fantasía, muchacho…_

Bebió hasta saciarse. Sus pies se hallaban pegados al parquet de la cocina, pero su mente no dejaba de conjeturar una y otra vez.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, recordaba a su madre rodeada de gruesos libros, leyendo sin parar; leyendo para él. Era su voz la que lo acompañó durante sus primeros viajes con caballeros en armadura y princesas atrapadas dentro de torres custodiadas por dragones que escupían fuego.

Sin embargo, su mente maduró demasiado rápido, revelándolo como el brillante genio en el que se convertiría precozmente, y entendió que los castillos, las princesas y dragones nacían de la infinita imaginación de autores olvidados. Lo entendió, pero su madre siguió atrapada en aquel mundo de fantasías y terminó absorbida por el.

Él investigó con ahínco en pos de una cura. Sin embargo, no había salida: la mente brillante de Diana había caído en un bucle sin salida.

Y Spencer Reid empezó a temer por su lucidez. Su viva inteligencia era su gran condena.

Aparecieron entonces el dolor y los continuos terrores nocturnos.

Los médicos afirmaban que no debía temer: las migrañas y las pesadillas tan solo se debían al estrés de perseguir hasta el cansancio a criminales que encarnaban a la maldad misma. Lo tranquilizaban alegando que la mente le hacía jugarretas.

No había nada a qué temer. _Todavía_.

_Temes a los recuerdos, muchacho._

Caminó de regreso a su cuarto, con el dolor de cabeza incipiente en su sien. A su pesar, recordó que las pastillas para el dolor se encontraban guardadas dentro del botiquín del baño.

_Son tantas las noches en la que las pesadillas te impiden conciliar el sueño._

_¿Cuándo habrán estas de terminar? ¿Cuando tu mente ceda ante el miedo? ¿Cuando aceptes tu inexorable destino?_

_Y ahí, en el espejo está la respuesta. Mírala, está frente a ti._

El reflejo en el espejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre cansado: el pelo revuelto y las ojeras marcaban inmisericordes las secuelas de sus noches en vela.

Y en sus ojos, el miedo. El pavor que asolaban sus madrugadas eternas.

Miedo de despertar un día y descubrirse en una habitación blanca rodeada de personas ataviadas con batas de médico. Miedo de darse cuenta de que las noches de libros con su madre no eran más que viles invenciones de su mente enclaustrada en un mundo que no existía.

Temía descubrir que olvidó para siempre las lecciones aprendidas de Gideon, los coqueteos constantes entre Morgan y Penélope… la sonrisa franca que JJ le dedicaba todas las mañanas al llegar a la oficina… el brillo en los ojos de Henry.

Touché. _Muchacho, eso es a lo que temes: a los recuerdos que al final no lo son. Al olvido. A descubrir que la vida que hasta ahora viviste no es real porque jamás pasó._

Abrumado, Spencer Reid volvió a la cama sin tomar las pastillas. El reloj despertador marcó las tres de la mañana cuando cerró los ojos y empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en intentar dormir.

_Duerme, muchacho. Entrégate a los brazos de Morfeo de una vez. Descansa que ya es tarde. Mañana será otro día y te tocará perseguir la maldad por las calles, usarás de nuevo tu genio para descubrir sus guaridas. De nuevo mañana te tocará luchar contra tus propios demonios y convencerte de que todo es real; que esta es tu vida._

_Hasta que llegue la noche. Y entonces, muchacho, volverás a recordar tus pesadillas._

_Y volverás a dudar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Se merece un review?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Bitácorα de Jαz<span>: Spencer es mi personaje favorito junto con García. Empero confieso que fue bastante difícil caracterizarlo. _Espeeero_ no haber pecado demasiado de OoC.

Bien, es también la primera vez que empleo dos tipos de narraciones al mismo tiempo, pero tengo una excusa (?). Verán: quise retratar el miedo de Reid a padecer la misma enfermedad que su madre como una especie de demonio que lo observa por las noches y se regodea con su sufrimiento. Y, entre nos, la esquizofrenia es una enfermedad espantosa :/.

¡Mucha suerte a los demás participantes!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

06 de enero del 2015, martes.


End file.
